No Such Thing As A Dark Blue Flower
by SekariSTORM
Summary: [AoKise] It's a stupid thing to do to compare the Kiseki no Sedai to flowers. Their ruthlessness alone could prove that. But if you look closely enough it would make sense; maybe a yellow daisy, vibrant and cheerful. Or a red rose, majestic and powerful. Even a purple jacaranda flower, a sheath covering everything. The question is, what flower would suit Aomine Daiki?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Herro there ^^ This is an AoKise fanfic... with DARK scenes and maybe SMUT... It will be BOY x BOY so if you don't like what you have been warned about... Please, Please, Please, Kindly not waste your time in writing a hateful review to the author complaining about the things that you have read... everyone else, Reviews would be welcomed! :D :D :D Please? ^^ hehe... ;; Thank you ^^/

* * *

Aomine lets out a sigh as he watches the clouds. It felt like a normal day, everything was going just as it would in a normal day. Why did it feel _so fucking out of place?_ He rests his hands behind his head, shutting his eyes tightly as if trying to clear his head of all trace of any thoughts that had appeared.

"AOMINECCHI!" His eyes shoot open, that voice that he hadn't heard in so long.

"Kise?" He frowns, his eyes darting around in search for the blonde.

His frantic voice was met with silence and he sighed yet again. _What the fuck is happening to me?_ He growls in his mind. He sits up, resting his back against the cold brick of the building behind him. His head lolls back to meet the wall, as he yet again attempted to clear his mind.

"No use..." He mutters to himself, "It's been like this since that damn match." His fist collides with the ground and he groans.

Deciding that sitting on the roof all day wouldn't do him any good, he stands up, pacing a few times before finally making up his mind to go to the nearest basketball courts. He runs a hand through his own dark blue hair before climbing down from the roof. He lands with a thud and runs towards what he thought would be the courts.

* * *

Kise shivers as he feels a frozen breeze hit his sweat drenched skin. _Why is he not leaving my mind?_ He frowns as the ball slips from his hand once again.

"Aominecchi... What are you doing to me?" He whispers to the wind before shaking his head and dribbling to the other side of the court, and dunking. The lonely squeaks of his shoe makes him shiver as memories of playing one on one with Aomine fills his mind.

He sighs, flopping down on the base line, burying his face in his hands.

"I- I should go." He decides, springing up, biting his lip. He grabs his towel and the ball which he hadn't managed to catch and jogs away.

* * *

"Heh, I somehow managed to get lost on my way to the fucking basketball courts..." Aomine sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "What the fuck are you doing to me, Kise?"

His vision directs to the yellow flowers growing in the wild grass. A faint smile makes its way to the corner of his mouth.

"Even the colour yellow fucking reminds me of you." He grumbles, making his way towards the yellow flowers. "Fuck..."

He sits down in front of the flowers, staring intently at the plant as if it would make Kise appear if he stared at it for long enough. _Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck. _He curses himself in his mind. _  
_

"Aominecchi..." He hears but he knows that it's just his mind again.

His eyes shut tightly. _Get the fuck outta my brain..._ He commands the voice, but the no avail.

"Aominecchi... You idiot..." The voice continues.

Aomine rakes his hand through the yellow flowers. Tearing out a bunch of the plants, he glares at it before clenching his fists around the petals.

"You're the idiot, Kise..." He replies to the voice that had followed him for the whole day.

* * *

"Stupid Aominecchi" Kise mutters, staring that note that had been roughly scrawled and stuck on his desk. "Telling me something like this and getting my hopes up..."

He could feel tears slipping past his eyelids again.

"Why are you doing this?" He mutters wiping away the tears that had collected at his chin. "Making me cry... Making me happy that I'm crying... Making me feel so much..."

Kise's voice is desperate. He clings to his pillow as if it were his last chance at life.

"Stupid Aominecchi..." He repeats, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Was that okay-ish? .w.;; Review and follow please! *u*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heres another chapter... ^^;; Ehehe... hope you enjoy~

* * *

Kise couldn't stop himself from picking up the phone as soon as he got home from training that night. His eyes blaze with determination as he dials Aomine's number. After a few rings, the latter picks up.

"Who's this?" An annoyed voice growled immediately as a light sheath of static filled the receiver.

"Aominecchi! Are you always this threatening when you pick up the phone?" Kise's lively voice responds and he sweatdrops.

"Oh it's you." The blue haired boy deadpans,

"I'm hurt, Aominecchi!" Kise fake sobs,

"So what are you calling for?" Aomine grumbles, rolling his eyes.

"About the upcoming game of course? You're ready right? This time I'll beat you, Aominecchi!" Kise shouts into the phone line before clicking the end call button.

Aomine stares at the phone in shock. No matter how playful the blonde usually was, he had seemed serious with the last statement. He smiles for the first time in ages. He stares at the phone, trying to remember Kise's number, it had been a while since he last called the other.

* * *

Kise clenches his fists, he had chickened out again. He mentally bashes himself, and flops onto his bed, hugging his pillow.

"Sorry, Aominecchi..." He mumbles into the fabric.

For a while he stares his bedsheets, thinking about what he would say if he called Aomine again. He bites his lips as he tries to come up with something suitable.

"Aominecchi, I love you." No, that would be too straight forward.

"Aominecchi, Make me yours." No, that sounded downright weird- he didn't want to scare the other away.

"Aominecchi, Let's play basketball together!" He smiled at that phrase, but something in the back of his mind told him that he would never be able to use it.

"Aominecchi... I-"

Kise jumps as the sudden ring of the phone disrupts his sentence. He stares at the caller ID for a while, stunned, before scrambling to pick it up.

"Aominecchi?!"

"Oi, Kise, meet me at the basketball courts near Teikou as soon as possible. You know, the one we always used to go to together." He hears through the receiver.

Before he has time to answer, the call cuts off. Kise frowns at the noise and cuts of the beeping sounds. He shoves his mobile and a few coins into his pocket before dashing out the door towards the meeting point. He could barely hear his mother calling after him, asking him where he was off two at such a late time.

* * *

Aomine sighs as he reaches the basketball courts, eyes scanning for that familiar mop of blonde hair that belonged to Kise. He pushes open the black wire door that he had nearly forgotten after graduating Teikou, and looks around. The place had been taken over by flowers, or rather, yellow daisies which grew through the black wire of the fence surrounding the desolated courts. And the pinkish orange hue of the sunset only seemed to magnify their beauty.

"Aominecchi!" He hears behind him, and he turns around immediately.

Somehow, he had missed hearing that voice, and the faintest hint of a grin appears on his face. Before he could respond, a basketball hurls towards him.

"Lets play basketball together! I figured that you were stupid enough to not bring a basketball so I brought one." Kise beams.

"Once..." Aomine sighed, not knowing how to reject Kise since he was the one who brought the two of them to those courts in the first place. "I want to talk about... shit... after"

"Okay, Aominecchi." His enthusiasm becomes more toned down, but the eagerness in his eyes were obvious.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about, Aominecchi?" Kise asks, after all debate about who won the one on one had dissipated.

"Dunno... Maybe about the game?" Aomine responds, rolling his eyes, though in truth, he really didn't know what he called Kise there to talk about.

"Eh? What about it?" Kise frowns, flicking some grass at Aomine.

"Well it is this tomorrow... And it is quite important... Touou verses Kaijou." he chuckles before continuing, "There'll be a lot of people there, don't ya think?"

"Well duh, its a battle between us two, isn't it obvious, Aominecchi?"

"I guess..."

For a long moment, there is nothing but silence as the two members of the Generation of Miracles think through what had just been said.

"Well... If that was all Aominecchi had to say, I'll be leaving now." Kise says softly, making a move to get up.

Aomine grabs him immediately, "Wait, I..." But the blue haired boy wasn't sure how to finish.

"I..." He is at loss for words, and his eyebrows furrow, trying to think of something to say.

Kise tilts his head inquisitively at Aomine, waiting for something to be said. But instead of continuing, Aomine presses his lips against Kise's, shocked by his own action. The two of them are frozen for a while before Kise quickly jolts away. He stares at the other in shock before quickly sprinting away.

"Stupid Aominecchi, playing with my emotions like that." Genuine tears are carried away by the wind as he runs. He tries to wipe the salty water away with the back of his wrist, but they kept gathering. Silent sobs shook his body and he finally slows to a stop, curling up into a ball on the side of the road.

* * *

As he stares after Kise's retreating figure, Aomine is frozen in place. He swallows the hatred towards himself and slumps back down. He runs his fingers tentatively through the yellow daisies growing behind him. Before long, he had fallen asleep in the comfort of those yellow flowers on the other side of the fence. He had fallen asleep right there on the basketball courts, right there where he had kissed Kise for the first time.

* * *

A/N: Well... R+R? ^w^


End file.
